The present invention relates to a novel formylated alkylbenzenesulfonyl halide compound and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel formylated alkylbenzenesulfonyl halide compound having a benzene ring substituted with a sulfonyl halide group and a formyl group at the ortho and para positions thereof, respectively, relative to an alkyl group, or at the para positions thereof relative to two alkyl groups, and a process for preparing the same under atmospheric pressure at ordinary temperature in one step.
Aromatic sulfonyl compounds are industrially important as intermediates for the syntheses of drugs, dyes, etc. and starting materials for the preparation of transparent polysulfone resins having a high heat resistance.
Methods of introducing a sulfonyl group into an aromatic compound include one as disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 59-141556 wherein chlorobenzene is reacted with chlorosulfonic acid to synthesize 4-chlorobenzenesulfonyl chloride.
Meanwhile, methods of introducing a formyl group into an alkylbenzene include one as disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 39-29760 wherein an alkylbenzene is reacted with carbon monoxide in the presence of hydrogen fluoride and boron trifluoride.
However, there are no known methods of introducing a sulfonyl group and a formyl group simultaneously into an aromatic compound.